Teddy Bear Picnic and Potty training, oh my
by rosenquist
Summary: Daniel who's been downsized to a toddler wants to go on a picnic.


Teddy bear Picnic and potty training, oh my

By Rosenquist

A/N: This story is a Give and take challenge story for the littlestargate group. The prompt I got was; Teddy bear picnic. Thank you Annie for betaing for me.

For those of you who have been reading my WIP stories sorry that I haven't updated, my muse is sadly uncooperative.

Warnings: None

Category: Kidfic. Gen. Little Daniel (unaware toddler)

Summary: Well the title says it all.

"Why am I not invited?" Jack asked his kid sadly.

"Because you're not a teddy bear, Daddy."

"Murray isn't either. So why is he invited and not me?"

"Because he's a big teddy bear, my big teddy bear."

"If he's a big teddy bear so am I. So can I come with?"

The toddler looked up at his father and then he shook his head. "You're not a teddy bear, Daddy."

"What am I then?"

"You're my Daddy Panda bear."

"Well then at least I'm a bear. So what do you say can your sweet Panda bear Daddy come with?"

"No sorry. Panda bear picnic is tomorrow and not today. Only picnic for teddy bears and me."

"Promise?"

The two year old toddler smiled brightly and then nodded, "Yes, I promise." Jack was still amazed how good toddler Daniel's speech was. Though he knew he shouldn't be surprised since when Daniel had been an adult he'd been a genius in language and he guessed that when Daniel had been a child the first time around he'd probably been good with language early on.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to it. But can I at least help packing for your teddy bear picnic?" Jack asked, praying that the kid said yes, he so didn't want his two year old roaming alone in the kitchen.

He thought long and hard and Jack was relieved when he finally nodded.

Jack lifted Danny up and gave him a hug and carried him to the kitchen.

oOo

After the picnic basket was packed, Jack said, "Well I better pack your diaper bag, but since I'm not invited it will be Murray's job to change your diapers," he added with a smile.

Danny pouted, "No diaper bag. Teddy bears don't wear diapers."

"Maybe teddy bears don't but you do. If you don't want to wear diapers, maybe it's time for you to use the potty." Ever since Danny had once tried to crawl up on the toilet and fell in he'd been terrified of the toilet and even a potty, and that had caused a major setback in the toilet training. Jack hadn't since been able to convince Danny to use the potty instead of doing it in his diapers.

"So what do you say, kid? What about visiting the potty now and just before you go to your teddy bear picnic? If you succeed you're allowed to go without any diapers. Though Murray still needs to take the diaper bag with him, just for emergencies."

Danny once again thought long and hard. He gulped and then slowly nodded his head.

"But Teddy has to go too."

"Sure he can, there's a potty for Teddy too."

Jack held out his right hand for Danny to take and then they went to the bathroom. When inside Jack went to his knees and faced his kid. "If you're too scared, let me know. Okay? And remember some teddy bears do still wear diapers. Some teddy bears don't get potty trained over night. The potty will still be here tomorrow."

Danny nodded. "I wanna try. I want to be a big boy."

Jack helped Danny out of his diapers and onto the potty and then he helped Danny's teddy bear.

Jack could see the terrified look on Danny's face. He talked soothingly to him and told him that he was doing good.

"Just let me know when you're done or that you don't want to be on the potty anymore and I'll release you and teddy in a heartbeat. Suddenly Jack could hear something that sounded like water running. He looked to the sink, but there was no running water to see. He then looked down at his kid and noticed Danny looked very proud.

"Daddy! I'm leaking in the potty! I'm a big boy now! Me no need diapers anymore!"

"You did?"

Danny nodded excited. "Yes I did." He then stood up and pointed at the potty. "Look, daddy. See, I'm a big boy now." Fear of the potty was now apparently all forgotten.

"Yes, you are a big boy. You did good, kid," Jack said and hugged his son and thought that teaching his son to pee standing up could wait another day, one baby step at a time. "Are you done? Or do you need to do more?"

Danny shook his head. "No. Me and Teddy are finished. We wanna go to the picnic now."

"Sorry, but you two need to wait for your honorable guest, Murray," Jack said while he got some training pants out of the drawer of the changing table. He was happy that Janet had advised him to buy them and they were available for today. He helped Daniel put them on.

"Teddy needs some too."

Jack smiled and helped Teddy get a pair on too. "Okay, Teddy and Danny. Just tell me when you have to use the potty again and I'll help you. I'm so proud of my two boys," Jack said, giving Danny a kiss on his forehead.

Danny held his teddy bear toward Jack. "Teddy wants a kiss too."

Jack smiled and then gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead too."

oOo

Danny was starting to get restless. He smiled brightly when the doorbell finally rang. "Murray! It gotta be him," Danny said and ran to the door, though he pouted when he couldn't reach the door handle. Even if he could reach it he wouldn't have been able to open the front door since Jack had gotten it child proofed just before he had gotten his downsized friend home.

Jack went to the door and opened it. "Murray. Happy to see ya. This little guy here," Jack said while ruffling Danny's hair, "Was waiting anxiously for your arrival."

Danny jumped into Teal'c's arms. "Murray! Let's go to our picnic now."

"As you wish, DanielJacksonO'Neill."

"Danny. Let Murray get inside first. I need to give him some instructions first."

Danny rolled his eyes.

He was happy when they were finally able to go to the park for their teddy bear picnic.

oOo

Danny happily placed all his teddy bears in a round circle on a blanket at the park. His favorite teddy bear as in Teddy he placed beside him and his big teddy bear as in Murray aka Teal'c was asked to sit beside his other side.

"I'm honored to sit at your side, DanielJacksonO'Neill."

Danny asked Murray to help him offer his teddy bears their picnic lunch. Murray had at first raised an eyebrow and said, "Teddy bear are stuffed toys. How can they be able to eat?"

"They are magic teddy bears, Murray. They are able to eat but you can't see it or see their lips moving but they do eat. And at night when they think I'm sleeping they are talking to each other," Danny said, while looking up at Murray with the bright, big blue eyes of a young innocent toddler.

Teal'c bowed his head, "I will be honored to help your magic teddy bears, DanielJacksonO'Neill." Teal'c made a mental note to remember to warn O'Neill that Danny's teddy bears may be aliens. Teal'c kept a close eye on Danny's teddy bears and was prepared if they were a threat to his young friend. But all the teddy bears sat quietly where they had been placed by their owner, not moving one single 'muscle', not even Teddy, Danny's favorite teddy bear.

When they were finished eating, Danny and his teddies wanted to play at the play ground, though Danny wasn't able to carry them all at the same time. He had Murray helping them to get some of his teddy bears on the carousels. He and Teddy went on a swing with Teddy on his lap and his big teddy bear aka Murray pushing them high up, at least in Danny's opinion. He thought they went way high up. Though Murray didn't dare to push them too high. He didn't want to risk the toddler falling off and getting hurt. And he couldn't bear to be the one causing Danny any harm. He still was fond of DanielJackson even when he wasn't DanielJackson anymore, but DanielJacksonO'Neill with no memory of his former life as an adult. He would do anything to protect him from any evil. He had been honored when O'Neill had asked him to become the boy's godfather after he had explained what it meant.

Daniel had an accident off-world and had been downsized to a one and a half year old. When they found out they weren't able to get Daniel back to his old self, O'Neill wanted to adopt him. He had made perfectly clear to General Hammond that Daniel would be skipped off to foster care over his dead body. No way was he going to let Daniel go through that a second time. After some long and hard arguments General Hammond gave in and let O'Neill adopt him. Though O'Neill wasn't exactly religious, especially after his son Charlie's death, and after he had met the Goa'uld, he wanted to have Danny baptized right after the adoption was finalized. He had told Teal'c that he did not know quite why he wanted it, but he had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. And Carter was asked to be Danny's godmother and General Hammond was asked to be the boy's adoptive grandfather and hold him at the ceremony and he was happy to. O'Neill had also asked him, Carter, and Dr. Fraiser if it was okay if he put in his will that he wanted them to take care of Danny if anything should happen to him that made him unable to stay Danny's caretaker. They had not needed to be asked twice. They also wanted Danny to be well secured and protected from the experience of being in foster care in his second childhood. One lifetime had been enough in their opinion.

Later Danny was starting to get restless. Teal'c knew the signs. He remembered his son Rya'c at that age when he needed to relieve himself. O'Neill had told him about the training pants he had on.

"It is time for young warrior to visit the bathroom, DanielJacksonO'Neill."

Danny shook his head. "No I don't have to go. I wanna play."

"In that case your father asked me to put a diaper on you instead of your training pants."

"No! Okay, I can play more after I have gone potty." Danny took Murray's hand and went with him to the nearest restroom with his Teddy in his arm, he needed to go too.

oOo

At the toilet, Danny started to tear up. The toilet was scary to him. He didn't feel he had the same courage like he did when his daddy had helped him this morning on his potty. Murray picked him up. "Do not worry, child. I will protect you. The toilet will not hurt you. As your father would say, I will watch your six."

Danny nodded slowly. "O-okay. You hold me? So I don't fall in?"

"I will be honored." Murray put Danny down on his feet and helped him to pull his pants and training pants down and on the toilet and held him tight.

Danny had success once again and was as proud as he was the first time.

oOo

The teddy bear picnic ended when Danny fell asleep in Murray's arms. Teal'c was happy that he was strong enough to carry the sleeping child, picnic and diaper bag and all of the teddy bears of his young warrior home.

oOo

Jack smiled at the sight of his friend carrying his son, picnic, and a diaper bag, and all of his son's many teddy bears. He took his son from Teal'c's arms and tucked him in his bed so he could nap more comfortably. He then went to the kitchen to get beer for both him and Teal'c and then went back to Teal'c.

"So how did the picnic go?"

"It went well, O'Neill. The food was very tasteful. And the young warrior had fun with his teddy bears. That reminds me. You may need to keep an eye on the child's teddy bears. They may be aliens."

Jack almost choked on his beer. "What? Aliens? Why do you think that, Teal'c?"

"DanielJacksonO'Neill told me they are magic and that they are talking at night when they think the boy is sleeping."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Teal'c, Teal'c. That's just the wild imagination of a toddler. A toddler is so innocent that he believes in magic. Didn't your son, Rya'c, have same imaginations with his teddy bears?"

"No, he did not. He did not have any teddy bears."

Jack looked disbelievingly at him. "Not even a stuffed animal?"

"No, not even a stuffed animal."

"Didn't he have any toys he thought that had a life on their own, even though they were only toys?"

"No, he had only fake weapons he played with to prepare himself to become a great Jaffa."

"Oh. Okay. Well, you don't need to worry. It's normal for a human child to have a wild imagination like that. You just wait till he finds an imaginary friend."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Imaginary friend?"

"Yes. A friend that only he can see and hear. He thinks his friend is real, well, he is real to him, but not to adults. It's normal at a certain stage for a child to have a friend like that. Don't ask me why. You can ask Carter if you like, I think she would be better able to explain it."

"I will do that."

"So did my kid have any accidents?"

"No, O'Neill. I made sure he would not get hurt."

Jack smiled. "I meant, did Danny pee in his pants or worse, couldn't hold his bowels till he got to a toilet."

"I am happy to tell you that he was a great warrior and did urinate in a toilet. Though not without any tears at first, but still he showed great courage."

"That's good. I'm happy for him. It's good if he can get over his fear of toilets and potties. The potty training will then go much better. Luckily he's making great progress. And the next is to teach him to stand up while peeing. I don't care what Carter says, that I shouldn't teach him that. Just because she thinks that boys should learn to sit while peeing so that the toilet seat can stay down and so that they don't make a mess on and near the toilet. A real man doesn't sit while peeing. And that's final."

Teal'c nodded. "You are right, O'Neill. I promise I will help you."

"Thanks, T. Then we are three against two. As in you, General Hammond, and I against Carter and Dr. Fraiser."

oOo

Teal'c was still at the O'Neills when Danny woke up. He told his daddy about the teddy bear picnic and that he had visited a toilet without being scared. Jack smiled at that and didn't mention to his kid that he knew that Danny had cried at first because he had been scared of the toilet.

oOo

When it was Danny's bedtime, Teal'c bid him farewell and went back to his quarters at the SGC.

Before Danny's bath he needed to visit his potty.

"I want to try the toilet, Daddy. Can I? Please?"

"Sure you can if you're sure you want to."

"Yes, I do want to."

"Okay. I bought a special seat to put on the toilet today while you were at your teddy bear picnic. That will make sure you won't fall in."

"That's great, Daddy. I don't like falling in the toilet."

"Yeah I can imagine, kid," Jack said and ruffled the boy's hair.

Jack had a happy camper on his hands when Danny was done. He did more than peeing in the toilet. And the boy was so proud.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You for sure are a big boy now. And tomorrow I'll help you to learn how to pee standing up."

Danny looked interestedly at Jack. "Just like you do, Daddy?"

"Yes, just like me. You want that?"

"Yes!"

"Good. It's a deal then. Well, now it's time for your bath."

"Do I really have to? Can't I just skip it today? Please."

"No, sorry, Spacemonkey. When you're done with your bath I'll read you a bedtime story."

Danny pouted. "Okay."

Danny hated having a bath because he wasn't allowed to have Teddy with him in the bathtub.

oOo

It didn't take long before Danny fell asleep. Jack kissed his forehead and left the boy's room.

When Jack had left, all of Danny's teddy bears came to life, including Teddy.

"That was a great teddy bear picnic. Was it not, my friends?" Teddy asked the other teddy bears.

"Yes, it was. And the boy did really good today."

"Yes, he did. He was so proud when he was able to use the thing the Tau'ri calls a toilet. O'Neill is a good father to the boy. I think we did the right thing in downsizing Dr. Daniel Jackson. He is happy and carefree now. It was just sad that I wasn't able to prevent him from falling in the toilet that caused him his fear of it. But now it looks like the fear is starting to disappear and that is good. So are you all in agreement with me that we should let him grow up the normal way? Both O'Neill and Dr. Jackson deserve a second chance. They are doing each other good," Teddy said.

"I agree," they all said in unison.

"Good, and I think we only would make a lot of people unhappy if we make the boy an adult again, including the boy and O'Neill. Their father and son bonding is so strong now and it would be a shame to destroy that. And it would be like O'Neill losing a child once again and for Dr. Jackson to lose a parent again. And I'm not sure they would survive it. Well, I think we should stay awhile longer and protect the boy the best way we can to make sure he will get a happy childhood this time."

The other teddy bears smiled at Teddy's words and nodded. They were happy to stay. Dr. Daniel Jackson was special and they were honored to be with him and protect him the best they could. It hadn't taken them long when they first met Dr. Jackson on their planet to realize that he was special and that he deserved to be happy and the best way they could think of was to let him have a chance to have a happy childhood. So they decided to downsize him to a baby. They knew that O'Neill would be the one taking care of him. They could feel the close friendship they had and O'Neill's protectiveness of his friend. And they thought that O'Neill also was special since he had the Ancient gene in him and he also deserved a second chance at being a parent. They knew that he had learned his lesson because of what had happened to his dead son and would make sure that the history wouldn't repeat itself. And they were right, they were happy that O'Neill adopted the boy.

Yes, they had done the right thing.

The End


End file.
